Too Tart
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: One-Shot. Fran leaves his house everyday to play by the waterfall. Being as unlucky as he was who would have thought he'd have a friend to play with, but does he really know her. And why does she call him Flan not Fran. Fran is a kid, Present day!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn**

This is a Fran One-shot. I'm not sure how old Fran is so lets say he's about 9ish or something. I want him to still be a kid. Present day Fran.

Enjoy! comment and review!

* * *

><p>"Now Fran," A wrinkled old woman began, "Be careful, and come home before dark." She patted the young boy's head, "Oh, and don't talk to strangers." She called after him, waving him off as he ran off to play in his favorite spot. When he finally reached the waterfall, he climbed, or rather jumped his way up to the top. When he finally got there, he ventured to his favorite rock, where he would sit and eat the lunch grandma would pack for him. He kneeled there looking at his reflection, it was quiet, too quiet and Fran didn't like.<p>

"This isn't fun." He told himself.

"What's not fun?" a voice called to him. He looked up and saw a young girl about the same age as him. She had long white hair in two braids with a bang that swooped across her face. Her eyes were red and she was very pale. She wore a simple white and blue schoolgirl uniform with puffy shoulders. She stared at him intently waiting for an answer.

"My grandma said not to talk to strangers." He replied to the young girl.

She blinked a few times before she began to laugh. "I'm not a stranger, silly." She flicked her wrist at him, "I know you and you know me. You're Flan and I'm Tart." She smiled at the kneeling boy.

"Flan? Tart?" he repeated the names.

"Did you hit your head again?" the girl hit hers with a light fist.

Fan thought for a second, "I don't believe so. But I'm not Flan, I'm Fran."

"No, You told me to call you Flan and you said that I'm Tart." She looked at him curiously. "Anyways, let's play!" She held out a hand to him. He looked at her, then the hand, then back to her again. He slowly reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled away before he could grab it. "Oops, Too slow!" She stuck out her tongue, "Catch me if you can?" She began to run away, running in the slowly flowing water. Fran got up and chased after her.

When thought he had finally caught up to her she had disappeared. "Up here!" she called. Fran look up a really tall, windy tree. There she was, she sat on a branch, back against the trunk of the tree with one leg dangling. She giggled. "Come on up, Flan!"

He shook his head.

"Baby!" she called to him, as she jumped down and landed right in front of him, losing her balance slightly and falling on her butt. "Haha" she laughed scratching her head, " That hurt." She lied down on the grass. "Hey, Hey Look at that!" she pointed. Fran took the place next to her in the grass. She pointed to a cloud. "What does that look like to you?" she questioned.

"An apple?" Fran replied.

"Mhmmm! And that one?" she pointed again.

"A FROG!"

She looked at him and smiled so wide her eyes closed. "Hey Flan? Do you remember me yet?" She asked feeling slightly insulted.

He shook his head. She frowned.

"What did Grandma give you for lunch?" she questioned.

Fran pulled out his lunch box and began to pull things out. "An apple, a sandwich, pudding, and peanuts." He stated with a frown.

"Tehe, Fran doesn't like peanuts. Hey leave them here for me!" Tart smiled. He nodded placing them on the ground next to her.

"Is Tart your really name?" Fran questioned.

"You told me that my name was Tart!" the girl's face went red.

"Ok! That's a weird name." Fran replied.

"Well so is yours," the girl stuck her tongue out again, "Who names a boy Flan?"

She turned to him smiled. "Hey lets play tag!" She got up and dusted herself off, "You're it first!" She said before she ran away.

"HEY! WAIT!" Fran called jumping up and running after her. He caught a glance of her. He ran towards her. She was so close but just s little bit out of reach. He held his hand out trying to tag her. He swiped at the air, he thought he touched the hem of her skirt but didn't feel anything. Instead, he tripped and landed on his face.

"Sorry Flan." The girl walked back looking at him, "Are you ok? We can play something else. Like find fairies or play tricks on the neighbors?" the girl grinned.

"Ok, but I don't want to find any annoying fairies today." Fran replied.

"Ok." The girl smiled as Fran helped himself up.

The rest of the day they made traps, Tart mostly ordered Fran around tell him what to do and where it should be placed, or who they should play a trick on next. Finally the sun began to set. "Hey? Flan?' Tart called, "It's getting dark soon, Grandma is going to want you home, or you'll be in trouble." She warned.

"Yea, yea," Fran began to get up, "Are you going to go home?"

Tart shook her head, "I stay here." She held out her arms to signify the whole area.

"If you don't have any where to stay, you can stay with grandma and me. Grandma took me in." Fran explained.

"I can't" Tart said sadly. "I have to stay here."

"Why?" Fran inquired.

"Because you made me this way." The girl explained.

"Made?' Fran was confused now.

"You really forgot? Haha." She laughed but it wasn't a happy one, "I'm an illusion you made to play with." She informed the boy, "For the moment you arrive I am here, and the moment when you leave I am gone."

Fran looked at Tart and walked up to her. He put out his hand, which went straight though her stomach when he tried to touch her. She smiled. "You have to go before you're late. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. Fran frowned, he walked to the edge of the waterfall and looked back at Tart but she was already beginning to disappear against the setting sun. The remains of her figure showed no shadow from the light casted by the sun. Tart wasn't real. Fran jumped down the waterfall displeased after having such a fun day, and walked home.

"Welcome home Fran!" his grandma greeted, "Dinner is on the table already, hurry and wash up." She pushed the boy.

When he came back, his grandma was already sitting at the table. "Did you have a fun day? Did you play with your imaginary friend again? What's the name?" his grandma began to ponder after hearing story after story about this so-called friend, "Ah!" she remembered, "Tart!"

She looked at the boy waiting for an answer. "What kind of name is Tart and Flan?"

His grandma laughed, "They're both pastries. Why do you ask?"

Fran was quiet and ate his dinner. "Well you've been a good boy today," his grandma began cleaning up, "How about some ice cream?" She offered trying to cheer up the dreadfully unlucky boy.

"Ok" he answered. She opened the freezer and got out a carton, putting some of the creamy contents into a bowl before placing it in front of the frowning boy.

Fran grabbed his spoon and went to scope up a bite, only to push it off the table and make a mess on the floor. He frowned. Was his bad luck ever going to end?

* * *

><p>Awww... Poor Fran having to always play by himself and his bad luck :(<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, Please check out my other One-shots/Stories. and help me decide what one-shot to write next Vote on the poll on my profile PLEASE!

Thank You!

Comment and review! =^.^=


End file.
